Uriah Pedrad
U'r'iah Pedrad 'was a Dauntless-born initiate who became a good friend of Tris following her transfer from Abnegation. Like Tris, he was also Divergent. History Uriah was a Dauntless born and thus, grew up in the Dauntless compound. Since his father died when he was young, his older brother, Zeke, who is also a member of Dauntless, became his father figure. He dated Marlene, another Dauntless member. Tobias, who was good friends with Zeke, soon became friends with Uriah. Divergent (book) Tris first meets Uriah during their Capture the Flag activity when Four picked them to be on his team. After their victory, he accidentally squirts a paintball in her face on the train back home. Impressed with her victory in Capture the Flag, Uriah invites Tris to join him and the other Dauntless-born initiates for an apparently dangerous initiation ritual, which is to ride down the zip line from the top of the Hancock Building. When Tris lands, Uriah soon follows behind and Tris, along with the group of Dauntless, make fun of him for "sounding like a strangled cat." Will and Uriah get into arguments twice: the first when Will tells Uriah that it seems unfair how the Dauntless-borns have been preparing for the initiation for the past sixteen years while the transfers only get a few weeks, and the second when Will notices how those with siblings who are already Dauntless members get inside information; both arguments of which Uriah has reasonable answers to. Tris and Uriah's friendship further develops, but he is most often seen with his fellow Dauntless-born initiates Marlene and Lynn. He later has a bet with Marlene where he has to shoot a muffin off Marlene's head without her flinching. They both win, and then Marlene eats the muffin. At one point, Tris wonders who her real friends actually are: Christina and Will who were her friends when she seemed weak, or Uriah and Marlene who remained her friends even when her strengths were showing, and didn't get jealous or question her abilities. During the final fear landscape test, Uriah is sitting with the four remaining Dauntless-born initiates, waiting to be called in. Since all of the other seats are occupied, Tris is forced to stand. Uriah offers for her to sit on his lap, which she turns him down. During the first stage, he was ranked first, but dropped down to second during the second stage. By the end of the initiation, Uriah is ranked second, right below Tris and above Lynn and Peter. ''Divergent (film) '' Uriah was not potrayed in the movie, but his name was on the Dauntless Initiates' ranking list. Insurgent'' Uriah is among the loyal Dauntless that Tris and the others meet at the Candor compound. His friendship with Marlene seemed to have developed into something more, but their constant flirting seemed to annoy their friend Lynn. When some of the Dauntless were about to leave the Candor compound to climb to the top of the Hancock building for surveillance, Uriah is among them. When the Dauntless traitors attack, he is not knocked unconscious by the serum transmitter, revealing that he is Divergent to Tris. Later, when his brother, Zeke, and Tori return to them after pretending to be traitors to spy on the Erudite, he isn't surprised because he and Shauna were aware of the plan from the beginning. When they get back to the Dauntless compound, Uriah and Marlene's relationship becomes more obvious to the others, irritating Lynn. He is greatly devastated when Marlene becomes the first victim of the long-lasting mind control serum, recently injected into them during the attack at Candor compound, which forces her to jump off of the roof of the Dauntless compound, after delivering Jeanine's message to Tris. During the argument about the Erudite's conditions, Uriah was against surrendering any of the Divergent in exchange for the safety of those with the serums still in their bodies. After the attack on the Erudite, when Tori tells Uriah and Tobias that Tris was a traitor, he brings her down with the others but still acts friendly towards her, even giving her a gauze for her wound. He tells Tris about his grief for shooting so many to be able to get into the building. Later, he panics when Lynn is carried into the floor they are in, on the brink of death, even threatening an Erudite doctor who answers back, saying that she might have had a chance if they hadn't burned almost everything in their compound. He stays by her side until she dies. Before she passes, she admits that she loved Marlene as more than a friend. Tris later tells him to tell Shauna and Hector, Lynn's siblings. Film Allegiant Book film Death Uriah dies in Allegiant from serious injuries to his brain caused by an explosion. Tobias was part of the group who set the explosion off. Tobias partly blames himself for Uriah's death and was troubled because he promised Zeke that he would protect Uriah, which he was unable to do. Uriah was in a coma and the doctors said he would not wake up. They were going to turn off his life support straight away but Christina pleaded with them so they agreed for four more days, so that his family could be informed. His mother, Hana, and his brother, Zeke, are with him as he is unplugged. Physical Appearance He was tall and handsome, with dark, brown skin and dark, brown eyes. His smile looked white against his bronze skin. He had brown hair. He had a snake tattooed behind his ear and another unkown one under his shirt that Tris sees in Divergent. Films Keiynan Lonsdale plays Uriah in '''Insurgent (2015) References es:Uriah Pedrad Category:Dauntless Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Divergent Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Dead Category:Allegiant Characters